Another Guy
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Sherlock ha vuelto…pero John ya está casado, y con otro hombre. Un regalito para Paradice super atrasado.


**Summary: Sherlock ha vuelto…pero John ya está casado, y con otro hombre. Un regalito para Paradice super atrasado.**

**Disclaimer: BBC, etc. Arthur Conan Doyle, etc.**

**Advertencias: Un poquito de Angst, nada muy grave.**

**Nota de Autora: Lo siento, perdón, I'm sorry, suminasen! Ya no se en qué idioma pedir perdón. Es que…bueno, eran las últimas semanas de vacaciones (yendo al gimnasio 5 veces a la semana 1 hora y media ¬¬) y luego vinieron los primeros días de clases…y luego mi abuela se enfermó y tuvo que internarse…y etc. No doy más excusas porque doy lastima :(  
Por cierto, mi fic no es super ni nada…solo algo que debía escribir.**

**Another**** Guy**

-Bueno,-dijo Sherlock a todos los policías que le miraban atónitos.-creo que eso es todo.-y sin más salió de las oficinas con un revuelo de su abrigo. Lestrade, saliendo de su estupor por un momento, corrió tras el detective.

-¡Espera, Sherlock!-gritó sin aliento. El moreno se detuvo, para después mirarlo con irritación.

-Tienes toda la información que necesitas para aclarar mi muerte y la de Moriarty en tu escritorio, Inspector Lestrade.-dijo, preparándose para volver a irse.

-¿Cómo coño te metiste…? No, déjalo, no quiero saber. -después de un suspiro, Greg soltó- Debemos ir con tu hermano primero.-el detective pudo leer un toque de inseguridad y nervios, que le dijo que no era toda la verdad.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No tengo ningún problema con que sean pareja, pero—

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! Y baja tu voz, estamos muy cerca de Scotland Yard-siseó. Sherlock le miró con una sonrisa burlona.-Ahora, ya, vámonos.-y le llevó arrastrando a un auto negro que como por arte de magia, había aparecido allí.

-Al Club Diógenes.-indicó el DI al chofer.

….

….

-Sherlock ¡qué alegría verte otra vez!-exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras una sonrisa sincera se posaba en su rostro. El detective se quedó mudo de la impresión un momento, su hermano solo sonreía así para su madre…y aparentemente, ahora también para él. (Sherlock no supo si agradecer al DI, o golpearlo por hacer a su hermano _humano_).

-Sí, sí, sí. Si eso es todo, yo me voy.

-No tan rápido hermanito, hay algo…no muy placentero, que tenemos que decirte.-Greg aclaró su garganta.-que _yo_ tengo que decirte.-dijo el pelirrojo luciendo incomodo, mientras Lestrade le dio una mirada de aprovación.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a tratar de organizar las cosas en mi trabajo. Sherlock dejó todo un desastre.-aunque lo dijo con tono de fastidio, el moreno vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en el salón. Mycroft lucía un poco incómodo (cosa que era totalmente atípico; por lo menos antes de que él 'muriera'). Sherlock tomó asiento, y el pelirrojo procedió a servir el té en una taza (hojas de naranjo, dedujo Sherlock. _Mycroft debe tener algo verdaderamente difícil para decirme,_ pensó el detective).

-De verdad quiero que te apures, hermano. Quiero ver a John lo antes posible.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-De eso quería hablarte, Sherlock. John…

-¿Qué? No me digas que está muerto porque…-

-¡No, no es eso! Es que…John…Sherlock, John…

-¿¡Qué!? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-John está casado…-dijo el pelirrojo suspirando, deseando verdaderamente no ser él quien le diera la noticia a su hermanito menor.

-¿Q-_qué_?-dijo el moreno atónito, interrumpiendo a Mycroft.

-…Casado con otro hombre.-terminó el mayor, dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón del cuarto.

Cuando cuatro minutos después Sherlock finalmente despertó de su estupor, salió corriendo. De su hermano, del club…de la maldita verdad. Porque Sherlock sabía que debía ser verdad si Mycroft lo decía. Y lo peor de todo era que no había nadie a quien culpar, excepto a sí mismo.

….

….

Todo el viaje del hospital a su casa, Mario sintió una sensación rara, como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Lo cual era bastante estúpido, considerando que John se veía más tranquilo y relajado que nunca (los sentidos de un soldado nunca se pierden, después de todo, y su doctor seguramente le habría advertido si hubiera sentido algo fuera de lo normal). Lo que John nunca le dijo es que ese día él sintió una calidez y seguridad que no sentía desde que Sherlock había…muerto. Pero el doctor no quiso mirar para atrás (a pesar de saber que si el detective si lo estaba siguiendo, se dejaría ver), no podría soportar otra desilusión.

Sherlock estaba en el tejado de un edificio cerca de un restaurante al que la pareja había entrado (era el restaurante Mexicano al que John siempre le insistía para ir y al que nunca fueron), tratando de atravesar con la mirada a la nueva pareja de John.

-¿No puedes encontrarle ningún defecto, eh?-preguntó su hermano acercándose.

-Lo seguí todo el maldito día y no encontré ninguna falla, mentira, nada.

-Yo lo he vigilado desde antes que se casaran, y no puedo decir nada malo de él.

-He notado que tiene un acento particular…parece americano, pero no totalmente.-comentó el detective, tratando de enfocarse solo en eso.

-Él es americano, pero de América del Sur. Nació en Argentina pero se mudó a Brasil a los 6 años. Luego, al terminar la universidad, sacó a flote una empresa casi en quiebra y se convirtió en uno de los 50 hombres más importantes de Brasil. Hace 3 años y medio su amante murió, y él, luego de algunos meses de licencia corporativa, vendió todos sus bienes y se mudó a Inglaterra. Pero como el cambio de lugar tampoco ayudó, así que se unió a un grupo de terapia para superar depresiones por pérdidas. Por supuesto, su psicóloga era Ella; John estaba en el mismo grupo, y bueno…el resto es historia. Se casaron hace un poco más de un año.-Mycroft terminó de decirlo y esperó a que su hermanito absorbiera la información.

-¿Qué hace él ahora? Digo, si vendió todo debe ser muy rico, pero a John no le gustan las personas que no trabajan.

-Es voluntario en algunos hospitales, incluido donde trabaja John.

-¿¡Es qué no tiene ninguna falla!?-estalló Sherlock, golpeando un muro y haciendo sangrar sus nudillos.

-Es difícil decirlo, y más difícil creerlo, pero no. Lo lamento pero Mario no tiene ninguna falla.

Sherlock empezó a hiperventilar. Cuando se calmó, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas. Sin una palabra más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué harás ahora, hermano?-preguntó el pelirrojo con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-Desaparecer.-fue la respuesta tajante y dolida del pelinegro.

….

….

Esa fue la última vez que Mycroft vio a su hermano. Y que John se sintió protegido.

….

….

….

**No me maten! Si creen qe vale la pena déjenme un review ;)**

**Bessitos**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
